


Two Pokémon, One Trainer

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Multi, Pokephilia, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, Xenozoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: A small quickie between two Pokémon and their beloved trainer. Maybe TOO beloved…?





	Two Pokémon, One Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a few more pokefucking fics from me

”Come now, don’t be shy,” you cooed to one of the Pokémon as he sat on your bed, looking mighty confused.

Why he was looking so confused?

Because you had assumed a position you never had in front of him – you were sitting on your knees and stroking your limp cock, occasionally letting a moan break the somewhat heavy silence between you two.

He tilted his furry head, the green shell almost falling off, and started playing with his long, black/white tail as he watched you.

“I know you want to,” you continued in a slow, sultry drawl and drew your other hand up to suck on your fingers – Passimian matched the action, much to your delight – and you had to moan again, loving the feeling of your fingers pressing down on your tongue and only wishing it was a real, hot, throbbing cock instead.

Passimian made a series of small noises as you stroked yourself, and the confusion in his glistening yellow and orange eyes slowly dwindled, instead taking on a mischievous glint.

“That’s it, now you got it,” you praised – as well as you could with two fingers in your mouth – and removed your fingers to instead place them by your hole, circling it and letting out pleased sighs at the feeling. Your fingers grazed your hole before adding a bit of pressure, gradually letting a finger slip in and causing you to breathe out slowly and deeply as you tipped your head back.

In front of you, Passimian started stroking his crotch while watching you, and you watched him back, and it didn’t take long before something pink started appearing between his black fingers.

You kept moving your fingers around your hole, the one finger moving slowly in and out, and you saw how Passimian got more fervent with stroking himself, and now you could really see his cock protruding between his fingers.

It was red and thin, but long, with a rounded tip and black balls, and the sight of it made you move your finger faster, not wanting to wait longer than necessarily to be fucked.

But just as you were about to add a second finger, the monkey Pokémon took one of the pokeballs laying on the bed.

“Simmi, no, don’t,” you began but you didn’t get to say more before he dropped the ball on the floor, and the familiar sound of the ball opening reached your ears.

You squeezed your eyes shut in annoyance.

Then you heard a croak coming from the floor, and a few seconds later, your Toxicroak had made it to the bed, now staring at you with her, frankly, intimidating eyes.

“Get back in the ball,” you ordered, but she wasn’t obeying. Instead, she looked at what you were doing – stroking and fingering yourself – and simply moved on her hands and knees, careful not to cut your pillows with the large red claws on the back of her hands. It was a bit of a struggle to lay correctly with the vocal sac in the way but somehow, she made it work.

“Really? You… you’re doing this?” you stammered and received an annoyed croak (how could a croak sound annoyed?) as she shifted a bit, spreading her legs to reveal an already wet and ready pussy.

It was prominent and blue with a red ring surrounding the opening while the clitoris was mainly blue but with a tinge of red.

Frankly, it looked pretty damn good, and your cock throbbed in your hand, jerking a bit as if agreeing with your thought, and you began stroking yourself faster and firmer while the finger in your ass also sped up, making you gasp and sigh of pleasure.

A tightness settled in your stomach as you worked yourself up, and it didn’t take long before you could add another finger, and when you did, Toxicroak made her terrifying cry and kicked out at your leg, almost causing you to topple over.

“Would you cut it out!”

But when you saw why, exactly, she had kicked you, you understand why – she was touching herself. Carefully not to cut herself, but letting her fingers drag over the lips of her pussy, spreading them slightly and making a croak low in her throat – of pleasure? – while rocking her plump hips steadily.

It was mesmerizing, to say the least.

“Do you need help with that?” you asked with a snicker and stopped stroking yourself to instead lean over and trace your fingers along the lips of your Toxicroak’s pussy, loving the faint tingling it added to your fingers – probably the very potent poison in her body – and started thrusting your fingers faster and harder within yourself, already moaning and panting heavily.

Beside you, Passimian was done stroking himself and was not completely erect. His cock was deep crimson and protruded from a black pouch between his powerful, muscular inner thighs.

He made his terrifying cry and stood up to waddle over to you, removed your fingers with a powerful tug and plunged right in.

You cried out in pain but there was no way to stop him – when first Passimian set his mind to something, all you could do was hang on and hope for the best.

His small but powerful hands gripped your hips and started a harsh pace, fucking you deep, fast and hard while you moved on your elbows, hands curling in the sheets.

Toxicroak, not pleased with you as you had to stop touching her, instead moved on her back and wiggled down to place her deep blue pussy right by your face, and with a strong tug, she made her desire completely clear.

You went to work, first licking the lips of her pussy slowly and delicately with slow, broad swipes of tongue, before letting the muscle work her clitoris. She tasted divine, although the poison in her body made your tongue feel sort of numb and spinning, but oh god, it was exciting.

You snaked your tongue around her clit, and her fingers dug into your scalp, gripping your hair and tugging on it forcefully to mush your face against her wet cunt, and you wasted no time licking and sucking wherever your tongue could reach.

But it didn’t last for long.

It had only been a few minutes before Toxicroak moved on her hands and knees again, and this time, you wasted no time, you knew exactly what she wanted.

You grabbed her deliciously plump hips and guided your cock to her pussy, grinding against her for a few seconds before pushing inside her.

She made the sweetest sound, like a croak mixed with a sigh, and it was a sound you never wanted to forget. Who knew that she, a toxic fighting Pokémon, could sound so sweet?

She backed up against you, causing you to slip deeper inside her, and you moaned deeply, although the breath got caught in your throat when Passimian, still fucking you roughly, hit the perfect spot inside you.

“Oh, f-fuck,” you gasped and pushed back against the furry Pokémon behind you, seeking that sweet jolt of pleasure that had traveled up your spine. But it didn’t appear again.

Not at first, anyway.

In the beginning, it was far from the most elegant or successful fucking that had been performed. You couldn’t find a rhythm that everyone could work with, and when you finally did, one of you got a cramp, or fell out of it again.

But after a few tries and a good half an hour, a good rhythm was found, and you all managed to keep it. When Passimian pushed forward, so did you, and the power from the fighting Pokémon’s thrust ensured that your cock slid deep inside the poisonous frog Pokémon, and the chain reaction was one that caused you all to moan and groan quietly.

Though not very thick, Passimian’s cock managed to hit the sweet spot inside you quite a few times, and whenever this happened, you would thrust especially hard into Toxicroak, which in turn made her push harder back against you which caused you to also push hard back against Passimian, and as such, you made your very own Newton’s cradle.

It was an outright fantastic experience, and though the frog’s pussy made your cock feel like it was spinning and numb at the same time, what you could feel was immense heat and wetness that made it so easy to fuck her deep, hard and fast.

She croaked out loudly which each thrust, and your hands dug into her slightly rough skin, gripping her hips tightly to keep her in place whenever you thrust into her.

“Fuck, Sammi, Toxi,” you panted and closed your eyes tightly as you kept fucking your Pokémon. Sweat beaded on your forehead and your loin was aflame with desire – and cramps – and your fingers felt like they would be stuck in their current position forever.

Both Pokémon cried back to you, and it didn’t take long before you realized you would come soon.

“I-I’m gonna,” you stuttered, but didn’t get to finish the sentence as Passimian pressed your face down against Toxicroak’s back, muffling your words and sounds, and the thrusts that followed were rougher than they had ever been before, and while it scared you, it turned you on more, and you screamed against Toxicroak’s back.

The lemur-like Pokémon kept fucking you vigorously and the tail swished over the bed and sometimes against your legs while the powerful fingers kept your hips in an iron grip that was probably going to leave marks.

Faint marks, but marks nonetheless.

“Sammi, p-please, I’m gonna---“

And that’s when Passimian came.

He came with a long and loud cry and thrust almost painfully hard a few more times before stilling, pressing his hips tightly against you to get as deep as possible and ensuring that as much cum as possible stayed within you.

But even as he did so, a few spurts of cum ended up outside your ass and instead splattered onto Passimian’s stomach, but he didn’t seem to care.

As he came, you moaned loudly and felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment and arousal, your ass clenching around the cock and cum, and you panted out his name over and over.

Then Toxicroak croaked, once more sounding annoyed, and pushed back against you with enough power to almost topple you over, but you caught yourself and held on to her with great fervor as you continued thrusting, wild and without much rhythm as your orgasm caught up with you.

You came with a loud moan, the tightness in your stomach coming undone, and Toxicroaked uttered a sound shockingly like a moan, and her pussy clenched almost painfully around you, and she cried out loudly as you filled her with cum, more and more as you pressed firmly against her, pulling her tightly back against yourself.

“Fuck, Toxi,” you groaned and squeezed her hips tightly, your cock throbbing and shooting out a few more strings of hot cum before you fell down beside her, panting and breathing heavily.

“Holy shit,” you whispered and wiped your forehead with the back of your hand, turning your head to look at Toxicroak who was grinding against the bed in a pitiful manner, her fingers rubbing her clit in small and sharp circles as she moaned and croaked brokenly.

“Need some help, pretty thing?” you asked, but you didn’t wait for an answer before rolling over and burying your face in her dripping wet cunt.

Your tongue slipped out to lick the folds before circling her clit, sucking on it firmly and then letting your tongue push inside her, thrusting hard and fast while one of your hands came up to play with her clit while your tongue was busy fucking her cunt.

The female Pokémon cried out loudly as she came, her sweet pussy convulsing around your tongue and causing it to feel numb, like the rest of the limbs that had touched her skin. You continued thrusting, however, until she was completely boneless against the bed, panting heavily.

For a moment, you all just lay there, panting and regaining your cool.

“Think we need a shower?” you asked out into the room.

Both Toxicroak and Passimian cried out in agreement, and then it was settled.

A shower it was.

**Author's Note:**

> god help me


End file.
